Talk:Flak Jacket
Flakjacket's effect on Tanks Does anyonw know if the Flakjacket will have any effect on a tank? What I mean is if the tank driver has this perk, will it make the tank itself more resistant to explosives? 12:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I've got to say that it would. I don't have any scientific grounds for this claim, but I think that all the perks that could apply for vehicles do. Once I was killed by a martyrdom grenade dropped from a tank.. Cheese Power 00:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Triva Hubahsakashkajsak WHA? Can someone re-word this?! :That makes perfect sense. No change is needed. LITE992 17:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Balance Can anyone confirm if Black Ops will provide a counter to Flak Jacket via a perk, pro effect, or otherwise? As it stands, none of the standard perks or pro effects I know of indicate any such counter, which could cause an interesting balance tilt in multiplayer, as players who spam explosives may no longer be able to rely on their numerous indirect options to nuetralize all opponents on the objective (e.g. Headquarters, Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, etc). Incrognito 17:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, you're complaining about grenade spammers not being able to grenade spam? I don't see what the problem is, because grenade spamming is lame anyway. Just like noobtubing. I for one am glad there is a perk like Flak Jacket that allows players to avoid random deaths from annoying explosives coming at them from out of nowhere. Plus, its not like the Flak Jacket is something new. It first appeared in World at War, and even MW2 has the blast shield which was similar. In the end, if you want to counter flak jacket, use bullets or knives like a real man. Don't greande spam or noobtube like a camping girl. 20:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think that was the whole point. Mind you, players using the Flak Jacket will be clearly recognisable as such, so explosive spammers will be warned. GothicEmperor 18:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Grenade spammers won't be warned, because they throw their grenades randomly across the map without even seeing who they are throwing at in most cases. That's why I say this is bar none the best Tier 1 perk to use on Nuketown. 20:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Excellent...Muhahahaha, MUUUHAHAHAHA *evil grin* Incrognito 17:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : I love my flack jacket, i only play HC SND and only with FJ, SOH, and marathon. it certainly helps the k/d when your opponents are too scared to shoot you with bullets. Shaniqua69 17:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I mean, there's not a true "counter" but even if you have Flak Jacket, most of the time getting hit by explosives will put you in one-hit-kill range (at most a two-hit if it's an SMG at long range). If you're sitting on a Domination flag, you'll survive a Semtex, but if they're running at you you'll still be at an extreme disadvantage. To me, this is balanced. The only thing that I don't like is the immunity to fire that Flak Jacket Pro gives you. Ebola Zair3 19:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::FJPro is hard to get, and even though its my second favorite perk, ive never bought pro, so the fire immunity to me is a non-issue. I've torched many a flak jacket users, and i'd assume they aren't pro either. ::The throwbacks are impossible. Shaniqua69 21:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::FJPRO does NOT make you immune to fire. See below. 20:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Throwbacks are actually not that hard, and you only have to do it 5 times. The only thing you have to worry about is if the grenade blows up in your hands, as that will kill you flak jacket or not. So you have to take some risk when you go for a grenade in order to pick it up and thow it back, but a lot of the time enemies don't cook it fully (or even at all), so it can be done. My advice is to try to do it on either nuketown, or on an objective based game where people are going to be tossing grenades at the objectives. If you hover around those spots you can probably do all 5 tossbacks in a single match. Just don't worry if you have to die a few times, because its a risk you have to take in order to get Pro. And once you have pro, you can tossback grenades without danger of them blowing up in your hands, because Pro not only protects you from fire, it also resets the timer on picked up grenades so you have like 5 seconds once you pick it up. 20:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : FJPro Immunity to Fire in Black Ops I don't think it's necessarily "immune" to fire. Or at least not napalm, because I've sat in an enemy napalm strike with it and it started to hurt me. Didn't kill me after I ran out, though. Can anyone else verify this? 21:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *I have wondered that as well. I have experienced getting hit in Napalm, but it's never made my screen bloody. DenKirson's site indicates that it gives full immunity. Maybe it hits you for extremely low damage? Ebola Zair3 06:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *You take 5% fire damage so essentially you have to be a retard to be killed by fire. *Seems like DenKirson updated the perk information to be more accurate and changed it from full fire immunity to 5% fire damage. I edited the article to agree. Ebola Zair3 05:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *If you've ever played World at War, there's a perk in the game called Fireproof which doesn't make you immune to fire, but it makes you resistant to it to an extent. Like normally a Flamethrower would kill you with two hits, but with that perk it would take 5 hits for you to die. Most people never used that perk because it was only useful against flamethrowers and molotovs, and it tied up a perk slot which could have been used for something more beneficial. So Treyarch (who were the ones who made World at War btw) knew that Fireproof was a junk perk that was almost never used by anyone, so they took that along with Tossback (another not very often used perk) and made those together be the Pro ability for Flakjacket. But even though it doesn't make you immune to stuff like Napalm, it is very useful because you can stay alive long enough to get out of it (or run through it, as the case may be). 20:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Martyrdom Flak Jacket and especially Pro would have been much more useful if Martyrdom hadn't been removed from the Black Ops. On the other hand, Martyrdom would have made it easier to complete the throwback challenge to unlock Pro. I liked using Toss Back on WaW because of how often players would use Martyrdom, and that way I could get free grenades and rack up lots of kills against the enemy team by using their own grenades against them. Those were the days... its a shame Martyrdom wasn't included in Black Ops. 15:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It's a very good thing Martyrdom wasn't included, you were rewarded for dying. As a Deathstreak in MW2 was much better. Since 8 out of 10 people use it that would have resulted in a major kicking from all Hardcore modes (I can't believe people still think Martyrdom is actually useful in Hardcore) - Vara-sama 17:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) most overpowered perk ever! butthead4